Her First Student
by thunderyoshi
Summary: Oneshot. Set after Curse of Tutenhawken. Electra is summoned to the Pai Zhuq temple to meet the girl who is to be her first student. According to Master Swoop, she has an important destiny ahead of her, and Electra is the one who will help guide her to it. Well, according to Master Swoop. Myka has other ideas.


Her First Student

Electra stepped into the grounds of the Pai Zhuq temple, and looked around. It was quiet, and the few students who were within sight were meditating. Well, some were. Electra had been a student once. She knew how to tell who was meditating, who was bored, and who was just sleeping. She saw a couple of each, a few who were familiar to her, some who weren't.

"Master Jak," she looked around and smiled at her favourite teacher.

"Master Swoop," she bowed to him, and he did the same. "What was so urgent that I had to come straight here?" Electra asked as he gestured for her to start walking.

"I have a favour to ask of you," Electra glanced at the blind master in surprise. "It is in regards to my niece," he explained.

"Myka? What about her?" Electra had met his niece once before. She knew that the girl had come to live with her uncle five years previous, but that was all she knew of the girl.

"I want you to teach her," Swoop requested, and Electra's eyes widened. "As soon as you finish what Mao has requested for your final test, you will become a teacher here, and I would like for Myka to become your first student," he told her as Electra stopped.

"Wh-what? Why me?" Electra knew that she was going to have to teach students, but Swoop's request had thrown her. Electra had expected that her first students would be young students who she didn't know, not a relative of a Master. Swoop gave a very small smile, his hands behind his back.

"You do not give yourself enough credit, you are an excellent Master of Pai Zhuq, the youngest to have ever reached the rank of Master," he pointed out. "I have faith that you will do an excellent job in training her," Swoop told her, and Electra sighed.

"Ok, I'll do it," she agreed, knowing that Swoop wouldn't give up. When he decided something, he followed it through to the end. That was one of the reasons Electra admired him.

"Excellent. She's just through there, if you wish to meet her," Swoop gestured into the temple, and Electra gave him a weird look.

"If I wasn't so used to you, I would really question how you knew that," Swoop gave another small smile, and Electra walked inside to meet her first student.

Myka stood training alone, a blindfold over her eyes as she practised the Swoop technique. Electra loved that technique. She always got her brother with it. The girl was only about 10 or 11, with black curly hair pulled back into a ponytail, which reached her ribcage. She stiffened, and turned her head towards Electra.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" she pointed a practise sword at Electra, who chuckled.

"You've definitely mastered that technique," Electra commented, and Myka pulled off the blindfold to survey her. She had teal coloured eyes, which were filled with distrust.

"And who are you supposed to be? A new student or something?" Myka asked, apparently not recognising her. "Bit old, aren't you?" Electra stiffened, and straightened up.

"Old? I'm only 19, you little monster," she then rolled up her sleeve, and Myka stiffened as she spotted the tattoo. "I'm Master Jak. Your uncle suggested that I teach you," Myka's eyes narrowed as she studied her.

"No thanks," Electra raised an eyebrow. "No disrespect or anything, but I don't want a master," Myka told her, and turned away, starting to practise with her sword again.

"You don't want a master? Why not?" Electra asked, and Myka huffed, lowering the sword.

"I just don't! Now leave me alone!" Myka told her, but Electra didn't move. She didn't care that the girl wasn't showing her respect, Electra didn't believe just having the Master's Mark deserved respect, she needed to earn it. Electra was more concerned with the fact that Myka was showing hostility towards her, and refused to have a master.

"Myka, if you don't want a master, what about a friend?" Myka paused as Electra spoke softly.

"I don't need friends either!" she dropped the practise sword and stormed off past Electra, who groaned.

"Well this is going to be fun," she muttered, and Swoop walked in.

"I see that went well," he commented, and Electra narrowed her eyes at him, a wasted effort.

"That is a poor joke," she told him, and he just shrugged. "What's her problem? Why doesn't she want a Master? And if she doesn't, why am I here?" Electra questioned, not understanding why she had been called in.

"Myka's parents...my sister and her husband, were killed in front of her when she was six," Swoop told Electra, whose eyes widened. That explained the distrust and hostility. "She was brought here, to me, but she shut everyone out. It was a year before she even spoke. Training was the only thing that caught her interest," he explained. "But she doesn't want anyone to help her. She wants to do it alone."

"Then what can I..." Electra didn't know what to do or say. Not only had Myka lost her family, she'd lost her innocence.

"Myka has an important destiny ahead of her," Electra looked up as Swoop spoke. "For her to succeed, she must let people in. She must be willing to trust," he told her, and Electra put a hand to her face.

"No offence, Master, but you can't control destiny," she told him. "And you can't control Myka. Only she can choose to accept what life throws at her," Electra told him, remembering that her mother had attempted to control her in the past. She'd wanted Electra to take on her animal spirit, she'd wanted her to go to university and become successful in life. Instead, Electra had taken her own path, become a Power Ranger not once but twice, and she was on her way to becoming a teacher of Pai Zhuq. Her mother had begrudgingly accepted that Electra followed the way of the Jackal, only because she'd decided to become a teacher. But their relationship had been rocky since. "If you push her to try and get her to open up, she'll only close up more and insist on doing her own thing. Think of RJ," she reminded him, and Swoop let out a chuckle.

"This is exactly why I chose you to be her Master, Electra," the crimson Dino ranger raised an eyebrow. "You're passionate and you let your heart lead you, even if the direction goes against what others say," Electra blushed at his words. "Excuse me," he walked off, and Electra shook her head, wondering what she was to do now.

"You're the first person to say that," she looked around as Myka stood awkwardly in the doorway. "For the last five years, all I can remember uncle saying is that I have an important destiny, and everyone has just taken it and tried to make me do what I don't want to do," she stated, and Electra smiled wryly.

"I know how that feels," she nodded. "Look Myka, I won't try to force you to open up or whatever you don't want to do, but nobody should be alone. Especially with this," Electra told her softly. "Training in the art of Pai Zhuq is important, and special," Myka nodded in agreement. "Ok, I have an idea," Electra knew that what she was going to was going against a lot of rules, but she wanted to help the girl.

"What?" Myka watched her suspiciously, and Electra sighed.

"If you swear to never tell anyone, I'll tell you one of the greatest secrets I have. In return, you agree to let me teach you," curiosity glittered in Myka's eyes at this suggestion. "And if you put up with me for a few months, I'll tell you the one secret I've kept from everyone," at this, Electra knew Myka was hooked.

"Ok. I swear, I won't tell anyone," Myka told her, and Electra lifted her arm, rolling down her other sleeve to show her bracelet. "Your secret is a bracelet?" Myka looked a little sceptical, and regretted agreeing to Electra's terms.

"This isn't a normal bracelet," Electra grinned, and glanced down at it, touching it lightly. It switched forms, and became her morpher. Myka's eyes widened as she approached cautiously. "This is my morpher. I'm a Dino Thunder Power Ranger," she told Myka, who stared at her in amazement.

"No way," Myka shook her head, disbelief returning. "There's no way you're a Power Ranger," Electra sighed at her words.

"Fine...I'll just have to show you. DINO THUNDER, POWER UP, HA!" Electra morphed into her crimson suit, and Myka's eyes widened even more. "Believe me now?" Electra chuckled, and Myka nodded mutely. Electra demorphed, and rolled her sleeve back down.

"Ok...you can be my Master," Myka managed to say, and Electra laughed.

"Out of curiosity," Electra spoke as she stopped laughing. "Why did you become interested in training?" she asked, and Myka looked down.

"I made a promise when I was little. And I want to keep it, but I can't remember what it was," she admitted sadly. "But I know I have to become stronger," she looked up, becoming determined again. Electra smiled, liking the look in the girl's eyes.

"Ok, then I'll help you. I don't officially become a teacher until the summer, but I have a couple of days off. I can train with you until I have to go back to Reefside, if you want," Electra suggested, and Myka nodded. She still looked a bit wary, but had relaxed a great deal around Electra already. The master hoped that in time, she'd be able to trust her.

1-2-3-4-5

"I see you managed to get through to Myka," Swoop commented as he met Electra later that afternoon.

"Yeah, it took some effort, but I think she's relaxed a little," Electra nodded, and hoped that morphing in front of Myka wouldn't come back to bite her on the ass in the future. "So what exactly is Myka's destiny, anyways?" she asked, and Swoop gave a mysterious smile. "You're not going to tell me, are you?" Electra frowned, recognising the look well.

"It is not the right time for you to know. Nor her," he told her, and Electra rolled her eyes.

"You are a meddler, you know that?" she told him, and he just continued giving her the mysterious smile. Electra shook her head, and went off to phone Kira to get her to look after Mozart while she was away.

"Electra will not give up until she knows what is planned for Myka," Master Swoop commented as Master Mao approached him silently.

"I know. But she must not find out the truth. Not yet," Master Mao told him as they watched Electra in the distance. "She will become far too involved to know of what is to become," he stated.

And it is still uncertain whether or not Myka will be able to face her destiny, considering what transpired," Swoop added.

"No, you know that it is coming. Not all that is broken remains that way," Mao told him, and Swoop let out a small chuckle.

"Now are you talking about Myka, or...?" he trailed off, and Mao didn't reply. They just watched as Electra finished her phone call and put away any form of communication before heading off to train Myka. The two masters remained hopeful for the future, knowing that dark times were inevitable.

**Hope you guys like this! You'll eventually find out Myka's destiny...eventually...**


End file.
